future_gen_creepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
A Thousand Waves Of Guilts
This Is A Future Generation Characters Ryder Zuma Brownie Cap'n Turbot Ranger (From Normal Fanon) Ashley Miller (From Normal Fanon) Story So fast.....Ranger felt the grass under his feet slowly starting to crumble away with the dirt underneath it, tumbling down the cliff-side as he stared out towards the ocean.His teeth clenched and his eyes were bloodshot, tears streaming down his face. It was all his fault.....He could just remember it so clearly.... It had only been a few weeks ago........ Ranger watched as his Kids played in the ocean, reluctantly letting the water lap at his feet and legs as he stood and watched them bounce around in the surf. "C'mon dad, why won't you swim with us?" Mallory said, splashing her brother as she turned to look at her father, smiling widely. Ranger just smiled and shook his head, waving his hand. "I'm good here, Mallory...This is good for me right now.." The Kids pouted but then kept splashing around, going further and further out. Ranger noticed this, but brushed it off, knowing they knew not to go too far. A yawn escaped his lips as he sat down in his chair. ".....Maybe....Maybe a quick nap.. Won't hurt....They'll be okay......" He closed his eyes, drifting off ever so slowly..... But his sleep was disrupted by a series of cries and yelps. "DAD!! DAD! HELP! HEEELP!!" Ranger leapt to his feet, eyes darting in a panic as he spotted his kids. They were way far out, farther than they should have been. "The current!" Ranger said in alarm, realizing that high tide was at its peak, and the current was whisking out his kids right before his eyes. "ZUMA! ZUMA PLEASE ANSWER I NEED YOUR HELP! ZUMA! COME IN!!" The kid cried out, calling out on his phone as he ran out in the water, his Skin and Clothes as the coldness of the water travelled through his body. He stiffened but tried to swim out as far as he could. "Wanger?! What's wrong?! I'm out on a rescue right now!" Zuma's voice crackled from the Phone, getting lost in the sounds of seagulls and the crashing water. "ZUMA HELP! IT'S THE KIDS!" Ranger sputtered, trying to keep his head above the water as he paddled as fast as he could. The waves were swirling and choppy, blocking his view. "Mallory! A-Austin! Kassidy!!" His voice was muffled by the roaring of the waves, and soon he lost sight of his three kids. He slowly bobbed in the water, looking around desperately before giving up and returning to shore; collapsing as sharp sobs pierced the air, his body shaking as the sound of the waves and seagulls continued on. About five days had passed- and a search party had been out searching the waters and shores every single minute. Brownie, Captain Turbot, and Zuma were scaling the waters, while the others scanned the shores. They all agreed Ashley and Ranger needed to try and keep calm and stay in the Lookout to avoid any breakdowns. Ranger was pacing the floors of the Lookout, not sleeping for days as he awaited news. Ryder trying to keep Ashley Calm, who was sobbing hard, her body shivering with every cry. Suddenly, his pup-pad started to ring. "..Captain..?" "......We found them, Ryder..." Captain Turbot's voice was heard from the other end, but it was quiet and solemn. Ashley and Ranger immediately looked at Ryder, listening for more. ".......I'm sorry... but.....They're....." He just shook his head sadly. ".....Come down to the beach....North pier..." They looked anxiously at each other, Ashley's eyes dilated in fear as she, Ryder, and Ranger went to the shore.... They didn't expect the sight they found when they got there.... The three kids were huddled together, covered in a bit of seaweed. Their bodies were a bit mangled from the rocks and waves...chunks of their flesh were rotting away, pieces missing from their legs from various fish, krabs and possibly a small shark... Ashley hunched over, sobbing uncontrollably as she leaned into Ranger's shoulder; who was staring hard at his kids, trying not to puke. Captain Turbot sighed and covered them with a blanket, shaking his head sadly. ".....It appears that they had drowned...and were scavenged by a few animals in the ocean..... I'm so SO sorry......" He wiped tears from his eyes, trying not to sob as well as Zuma and Brownie hung their heads from where they were on their hovercrafts, tears streaming down their cheeks. "My babies....M....My babies! They...They were too young! Why now?!" Ranger felt his heart shatter in a million pieces as he listened to his mate's cries of pain. Hanging his head, he let his own tears fall down...Just like his whole world had. More days passed, and Ranger felt the atmosphere change dramatically. The others were distant towards him....Chase and Skye kept their pups close to them, and kept giving Ranger weird glances... He could feel their stares on him as he paced outside the lookout. Even his own brother seemed distant... "....You didn't try hard enough...." Ryder murmured, shaking his head sadly. "....You really ''thought you could take a nap..?" he frowned, remembering Ranger's explanation the day the kids had disappeared. "I just...They were fine....they were close by.....I just thought...." Ranger murmured, but the Other Twin Boy just shook his head and walked away, turning his head over his shoulder; "And I thought you were a hero." Ashley was unable to focus on helping on any missions- she wasn't even eating....She was withering away in her Room, sobbing and muttering their names as she stopped talking to the others. Even Ranger. Except for that one night..... Ranger was trying to work on his ATV, get his mind off of the accident..... "Ranger....." "Ashley?! Oh honey, please tell me you're going to get something to eat; i've been so worri-" his words trailed off as he noticed the cold stare on her face. "....Ashley..?" "....I'm leaving you, Ranger...." She muttered in reply, taking the Ring off of her finger and throwing it to the ground. Ranger felt his heart start to beat rapidly, shaking his head in disbelief, like he was just hearing things. "Ashley...Y..You're joking...you've gotta be joking....." "No, Ranger, i'm ''not. ''Because of ''you our babies are DEAD!" She screamed, tears starting to pour down our face. "They were 6 years old, Ranger!! You were careless, and you LET THEM DROWN!" Ashley's hair was standing on end, her teeth bared. "I'm leaving....I can't even bare to look at you.....I'm staying with Jake on the mountain.....Goodbye." Before he could even mutter a word, she was already half way down the Drive-way, leaving the Spiked haired boy standing there, tears in his eyes and heart shattering. "A...Ashley....." He whispered, his voice low as he felt the sobs start to rise in his chest. "daddy...?" '' Ranger looked around, hearing the tiny voice. "..Who...Who's there..." ''"daddy...why did you let us drown....? why didn't you save us....?" '' the voices continued to float around his ears. He opened his eyes, seeing three tiny transparent figures.... looking just like they had when they were found on the beach... Ranger felt like he was going to be sick, staggering back in bewilderment. "....I...I tried! I tried, I swear!" Mallory shook her head, water dripping off of her ghostly form. ''"Obviously not hard enough......" "Didn't you love us...?" ''Kassidy whispered, her ear almost falling off as she tilted her head, making Ranger gag as he scooted away, shaking his head hard. "I ''DID love you guys! M-More than anything!" He sobbed, eyes shutting as he clenched his teeth. "Stop...Stop it..." The kids circled him, scratching at him and looking up at him with black, soul-less eyes. "You didn't love us.....Why would you let us die....why didn't you save us, daddy? why didn't you save us? why?" The trio continued to chant while Ranger sobbed. "ENOUGH! GO AWAY!" He cried out, opening his eyes when the sound of the chanting faded away. He looked around, then collapsed, letting himself cry until he fell asleep. ....That was just last night.... And now he was here... The sound of the ocean crashing against the rocks was somewhat soothing to his ears as he looked down. He had been so terrified of Sharks in the water...All his life....Scared of getting attacked....Scared of drowning.....It was too much to bare when his own children succumbed to his worst fear.....And it was all his fault. He took a step, feeling more of the ground crumbling. His face was blank as he stared down, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath. ".....No more..." With that, he pushed off the ground, leaping forward. He felt the wind breezing past as he kept his eyes closed, awaiting the impact of the water. "....I'm coming kids...daddy's coming...."